Shizua highblood
C-R-E-A-T-E,the power of the ancients inside me will rule and the king of the vampires in his revenge will return-Shizua talking to alexander while transforming Summary Shizua Highblood is the protagonist of Shi Judai No Wakamono To keiken, a history created by me and some friends of mine. He’s the reincarnation of the king of all vampires Dracula, Married with the demigoddess Lykia. Was killed by Alexander Wolfencastle and revived by Anastasia. Highblood’s Power is pretty much one of the biggest in the series,his form daimangod highblood is basically capable of destroying a multiverse just looking into it, it’s capable of destroying timelines with his time manipulation. Backstory (advice:Not much friendly) In the beginning there were two God-Vampires’s(the highest classification of a vampire) one named Xeno and the other named Arbreine, they two had one son called Leoni Highblood,but after a great war he disappeared without any advice , so Xeno was so sad that he cloned his son and named that clone‘’Shizua Highblood’’ (21 years later) Highblood power was nerfed by an magician and he was transported to another universe, After this Shizua started a new life , after entering a university he’d meet lykia, aisu and kemuri. (3 years later) After all, they four were in the final day before graduating, but in disguise one of S$NNER’s scientists kidnapped aisu to make tests on him, Kemuri, lykia and shizua were running to save him, but they all were kidnapped too. After horryfing days of experiencies in them ,highblood vampire power’s were awakened and surprisingly aisu was turned into a half ghost,lykia a half cat and kemuri a mindless assassin. One day he was walking in his home then he sees lykia crying , after she told him that bilt killed lire, he went rageful (7 month’s later) Highblood and bilt were fighting to death till he used danky gun and destroyed his organs (4 months later) Highblood was with some serious questions about his vampiric origins He discovered a black hole who could transport him into the universe he was born. Everyone wanted him to stay because he could die ,but he jumped in. After he entered it,he discovered his father Xeno was a cannibal tyrant that killed his mother Highblood became furious so he entered in the castle and after beating up the guards He went to see his father And the battle started , when highblood was impaled through the chest with a sword , his father started to walk away ,so highblood became bloodbusted and started to run in the direction of his father(with the sword in his chest),and used crusher to rip his head off, turning him into the new king of the vampires. Appearance and Personality of the character Considered lovely but exaggerated person to his friends and family(but keeping away his secret’s from them),But if you hurt someone he likes he turns into a cold-blooded strategist capable of killing even a 11 years old with no regrets(yes he’s one of the good guys) Power and Abilities Tier: 9-A '(at the beginning), '''Low 7-C '(in the final of Bilt Saga), '''4-B (at Gang of the Kings/Alexander saga), 3-A '(at vampire king form), '''Unknown '(at the beginning of S$NNER saga), 'High 2-A '(At Daimangod highblood form), 'Unknown '(via Total Crush) '''Name: Shizua Highblood, The King of all vampires Origin: SJNWTK (Shi Judai No Wakamono to keiken) Age: Unknown (vampires are above this concept) Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities (please read note):' Immortality(type 1,3,4), Mind Control, Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Ethereal Manipulation,Psycho Warping, Quantum String Manipulation, Psionics, Self Subatomic Manipulation, Omnikinesis, Universe Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Science-Magic Mixture, Power Mixture, Scientific entity physiology, Magic entity physiology, Shapeshifting, Vectors manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Vampire Lord Physiology, Matter Transmutation, Hypnosis, Mind-disorder manipulation, Power mimicry immunity (only in vampire king form), Regeneration(Low-Godly/Higher via self subatomic manipulation), Technomagic, Ultimate Liberty, Dimension creation, Space Manipulation, Digestive assimilation, Divine ingestion (managed to eat hades while possessed by Alexander), Sickness Manipulation, Nigh-Omniarch (was denominated a daimangod, which rules the existence), Nigh-Omnicide (can kill all the beings in the Universe he is in), Psychopotence, Absolute Psionic power, gun manipulation (with the saint grail), Clarividence ,Attraction and repulsion, Omnikinectic force manipulation, Dream recall, power mimicry, reality warping, white hole creation, black hole creation, Atomic consumption, disintegration beam (danky gun), Cooking manipulation (don’t ask me why,but he used this to win the battle against Fang) Space manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Judgment Manipulation, Nigh-complete arsenal, dimension shifting, Banishment (banished S$NNER into another multiverse), Six realms manipulation, Ancestral evocation, One-Hit Kill (via total crush), Quantum Foam manipulation, Abillity transcendence, Meta Teleportation, Meta power Negation, yin and yang manipulation, Maximum Quintessential Control, Unimind, Illogical universe creation, Life-force manipulation,Omni-Element Manipulation, Multiversal Embodiment (Embodies the multiverse he lives in), He Has a Koo of the psychic type that has a purple color 'Attack Potency: Small Building level+, Small Town level, Solar System Level, Universe level, Unknown, High Multiverse Level+ Speed: FTL+, Massively FTL+, Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class MJ+, Class TJ, Class XPJ, possibly Universe Class, Unknown, High Multiverse level+ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Small Building level+, Small Town Level, Solar System Level+, possibly Universe Level, Unknown, High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Town, Universal, Unknown, Multiversal Personal Statistics: Date of Birth: Unknown Birth Place: '''France '''Likes: His family and friends, blood of his enemies, Harry Potter Dislikes: War, S$NNER, Hopeless people Eye Color: blue Hair Color: pink Alignment: Chaotic Good Affiliation: Team Omega ,FWTAR (Free world to all races) Standard Equipment: The saint grail(a sword) Intelligence: Supergenius, Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Werewolfs and Daimangods (till he turned into one) Notable Attacks and Techniques * Danky Gun: creates a bolt that destroys all the organs of the foe * Multi danky gun: self descriptive * Millenar danky gun: a danky gun capable of hurting mortally the mid power daimangods * Science-magic: Separates himself into 2 being’s one haves all his scientific powers and the other one with his magic powers * Crusher: creates an telekinectic camp capable of destroying a babel tower * Download: Downloades a power of his enemies in his mind to know how it works * 5th Dimension: sends the opponent to a little dimension that highblood created * Mugen no Shikkan no Sosa: infects his enemys with all the diseases that existed,exists or gonna exist(weakness:can only be used one time) * Total Crush: destroys all the atoms of something Feats * Destroyed a galaxy with telekinesis * Controlled the mind of all the people in france * Killed one of bilt’s servant with just one psionic blast * Defeated Leviathan (3-A) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconlclusive Matches: Quotes ‘’In one of my hands is the power of science and in my other the power of magic, why should I fear you?’’ ‘’Adam, save your mother because this is gonna be serious’’ ‘’S$NNER, you’ll feel the powers of a real daimangod’’Category:Vampires Category:Kings Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gods Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters